Chapter I: The search for Egon
This chapter of the main quest line you meet all the main characters in Lakeview and unlock / explore all the urban zones. A new start *At start of the next area, you must find some bandages to help Chloe. The quickest way to do this is probably to fight zombies; however, you can also find a med kit to search by going north west along the road until you reach the second building on the left, with the med kit in the last room (blue square on the map). Deliver it to Chloe. Reward: 5000 *Next you must gather evidence on who shot the flare (numbered on the map 1-3). *#From Chloe, follow the road north east until you reach a T intersection, and inspect the gun on the north corner. *#Follow the road east and then south until you find a crashed bloddy car; inspect it. *#Continue following the road south until it turns east and inspect the body near the broken fence. *Head back to Chloe (from the body, head west through the broken fence and around the house). *You will unlock a new area, 18th, Lakeview Lane. Reward: 5000 Getting saddled up *Take bike to Lakeview Lane *Talk to Murphy Lane in building to the west. *Go south-east of main plaza to a patio behind a restaurant and talk to Chloe. *Go to north west corner of map into the hospital and talk to Gary Anders. *You will unlock a new quest area, Camp's entrance; return to the bike and travel to it. *Kill the infecteds in the area, and then unlock the gate. You will unlock and be teleported to a new area: Survivors' camp Reward: Kitchen stove *Go to blueprint table and build the stove you just unlocked (click the resource icons until both say 0, and then click the area again). Place it anywhere. *Click placed stove and cook small fried vegetables. Reward: Assembling table, Water tank *Go to the bike near the exit of your new house and head to Lakeview Lane and talk with Chloe. Reward: 2500 Proving Yourself *Talk with Murphy in Lakeview Lane. *Talk with Manuel Lopez, who is south east of where Chloe is. *Go back to the bike and travel to the Sacramento Suburbs to kill the infecteds. *Go back to Lakeview Lane and talk with Manuel. Reward: 5000, Spear *Talk with Henry Collins, the heavyset man in the main building (west of the bike). *Head back to the Sacramento Suburbs and search all normal containers (boxes, bags, dressors, trash, suitcase, etc) for 5 Food bags. *Go back to Henry. Reward: 5000, Skewer vegetables The Elusive Madam Jade *Talk to Chloe Thorn. *Talk to Mei Lee (go in building to north, and exit out east door). *You will unlock a new area, Bodega Bay. Go there now. *You must explore the following areas: *#'Convenience Store' - go north-east until you hit the road, then head south and it will be on your right. *#'Beach' - To get to the beach, follow the road south and then west; once the road west hits a parking lot, head south and then west until you find the mini campsite. *#'Carpentry Workshop' - From the spawn head west until you reach the entrance of the building; don't go inside and instead head north through the path and then north west (around the building). When you see the beach avoid it and go north until you see a picnic area. Cross over the river and through the building and head north west and then enter the building. *#'Playground' - From the spawn, head north east again to the road. This time, follow the road all the way north east until a truck blocks your path. The playground will be the first thing to the north west. *Head back to campfire and take the bike to Lakeview and talk to Mei again. Reward: 3750 *Talk with Chloe again. *Head back to Bodega Bay *Find Karen Jade by heading back towards the carpentry workshop; about half way there, she'll be on the left side in a little beach. *Go to the dock, which can be found west of the parking lot you crossed through going to the beach campsite. Take the left path on the dock to the end of the pier to find the bell. *Return to Karen Reward: 3300, Whiskey, Sushi fish *Return to Lakeview and talk to Chloe *Head to Sacramento *Kill infecteds until you find a USB Drive. *Now go to the gated compound in the North-east (if you've passed the pond, you've gone to far), and make your way to the north most room. Click the screen to get a Loaded USB Drive. *Go back to Karen in Bodega Bay. Reward: 3300, Drinking water bottle *Go back to Chloe in Lakeview Reward: 2500, Saw *Follow Chloe into Wallace Abboth's room in the main building in the south west area of camp. *Talk to Chloe in the room just east of Wallace. The safe room *Talk to Murphy Lane in the main building in Lakeview. *Talk to Lynn Durand in the north west most building. You will unlock a new area, Downtown Santa Rosa. *Go to Santa Rosa. *Go north into the parking lot, and continue north until you hit the road. Follow the road east until it turns, and inspect the signpost. *Next you have to find 3 Aspirin, 2 Morphin, and 1 Ritalin. From the sign post, go north until a gap opens up in the wall to the east. Go through the gap and go south east until a path opens to a small parking lot. You may see Sylvia Bluth who is part of an optional side quest; she can be ignored. Keep heading east until you see a building to your south. Search inside the building and/or kill medical infecteds (such as nurses and doctors) in the area to find medicine. *Go back to Lynn in Lakeview Reward: Taser *Talk to Chloe (she's back at her normal dlocation). *Return to Santa Rosa and go to mansion (north east most area of map). Go to the back of the manison. *Go to the end of the eastern most wing and click the saferoom at south corner. *Go to field to the east of the mansion and kill all the infecteds (not the ones in front of the mansion; walk to the end of the field). *Return to the saferoom and talk to Jay Cramberg inside. Reward: 5000, Canned peaches *Exit the saferoom and head back to a bike and return to Lakeview. *Talk with Wallace in his office in the main building. Talk to Jay and then Wallace again when prompted. *Talk with Sekou Iwume (building just east of the main building). *Talk with Henry in the main office; he will give you a whiskey bottle (quest item). *Talk with Chloe, now near the bike. You will unlock a new zone, Mazon College. Whispers of hope *Go to Mazon College. *Go north west to the cafeteria. Then go to the western most room, and exit out the north window. *Go the the box to the south west; you will place your whiskey bottle onto the box. *Head south past the cafeteria and then east to the American football field entrance and keep going in that direction onto the grass (don't follow the road / go into the field (if it's open)) and click the radio to get the radio set. *Go back towards the football entrance, and then enter the building to your south (entrance is on the north east side) and find the speakers on the right side of the building in the middle rooms; search them for a speakers' set. *Go to the south west most room in the current building and search the desk for CD: German for dummies. *Head back to the cafeteria and click the indicated table in the center. *Go to the kitchen and search everything (and/or kill infecteds in the area) for 2 small gas canisters. *In the kitchen click the glowing area to setup the bottles. *Head read back into the cafeteria and hit the speakers. *Hold off the infecteds! There are 2 waves to hold off; the first wave has 20, and the second has 8. Note: the ones that respawn don't count, focus on the other ones! *The front entrance is surrounded by American football zombies! Go to the kitchen, out the window, and throw the bottle of fiery doom. Reward: 5000 *Head back to spawn / campfire. Go to the building directly north, go up to the roof, and then go to the north side of the roof and up the ladder and to the indicated area. *Talk to Jay and watch the cutscene! Talk to Jay again after. Reward: 5000, Electric guitar, Energy drink *Click antenna. Talk to Chloe. This will unlock the zone Sunset Mall. The rescue *You start out where the last quest finished, on the top of the roof. Go to the bike which will automatically take you to the new zone after you "Act" on it for awhile. **You can talk to Jay and Chloe near the spawn for a little extra dialog. *Talk to Chloe at the Sunset Mall. Do not follow them; instead, head north and then west into the parking lot, and continue west to totalled Outrunner. *Kill 6 infecteds anywhere in the parking lot. *Go back and click the Outrunner. The head back east into the mall, head north, and at the first intersection head east again to a bloody bench. *Head south east to a fence with a puddle between it. *Now head south then take the path north into an office, continue north into the kindergarden, and then south past the playground to the scaffold. *Head south out onto the grass. Continue south / south east to a tree with blood underneath. *Head south past the building, and then east through the hole in the wall. Head into the casino. *Kill 7 infecteds. *Go north to the indicated area, where Chloe and Jay will appear and a cutscene will commence. *You will be teleported back to Lakeview in Wallace's office. Talk to Wallace, Karen, Karen, and then Wallace. Reward: 5000, Violin *Talk to Murphy; everyone is now in the main building, but she is just north of her usual location. *Talk to Manuel just east of her. Follow him to the Jail, just east of his normal location (south east most area of the map). Talk with Jared Crane. *Go to Santa Rosa. Go north east through the parking lot, and then towards the building to the north east. Fetch the lighter in the garage, and 2 planks from in front of the building. *Head back to the spawn and then go east past the lake. Enter the house, go to the south most room, and then exit the east door. Kill the indicated infected. Kill her. Build a pyre and then light it. Click it again to gather her ashes. You will obtain Ashes of Anna and Anna's pendant. *Go back to spawn and head through the parking lot. Go north west up the road, and then through the forest. Go north west again until the road ends, and then south west onto the beach. Scatter the ashes into the water. *Go back to Lakeview and talk to Jared. Reward: 5000, Fire extinguisher *Head to Sunset Mall and speak with Jared. *Head back to the Outrunner (head north to the parking lot and then west). *Kill 2 waves off infecteds; first 23, and then 8. Note: only infecteds initially approaching Jared / the Outrunner count; don't attack infecteds minding their own business! *Head back to spawn (if Jared stops moving, you can safely ignore him). Talk with Jared when you arrive (He'll teleport if not nearby). Reward: Monkey wrench, Gas tank *Return to Lakeview and talk with Murphy in the main building. Reward: 3750, Spear *Talk with Henry just a little bit to the south west. *Go back to Sunset Mall. Head south along the edge of the park, and head east once the park ends to find the helicopter; click on it. Enter the park (entrance just above) and then head east to a crater. Click on it to get a Helicopter's black box. *Exit the garden, and head west into the waiting room for the pool / sauna. Go into the pool and search the cabinet by the door to find Chlorine tablets. *Go south towards a book store. Grab the Autobiography of Calvin Coolidge. *Head outside of the bookstore and make your way just north of it. Enter the eastern passage, and continue east into and through the movie theater. Head a long way east until you find the music store. Click the box next to the juke box and take the Trending CD. *Next head back to the bike; the quickest way there is to head north west until you hit the garden, then head north east. enter as soon as you can and then head straight north until you exit the gardens. Then follow the outside of the garden wall north and then west to the spawn. *Go back to Lakeview and talk to Murphy. Reward: 2500, Chocolate box, Wine bottle *Talk with Wallace in his office. Then talk to Jay in the next room. Talk to Chloe in the main room. You will unlock a new zone, Walker River. Gallery Chapter 1-1.jpg Chapter 1-2.jpg Chapter 1-3.jpg Chapter 1-4.jpg Chapter 1-5.jpg Chapter 1-6.jpg Chapter 1-7.jpg Chapter 1-8.jpg Chapter 1-9.jpg Chapter 1-10.jpg Chapter 1-11.jpg Chapter 1-12.jpg Chapter 1-13.jpg Chapter 1-14.jpg Chapter 1-15.jpg Category:Quest